Summer lovin the feeling last 4ever
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: What will happen when Sam's niece comes to visit him. Warning there will be some pranks,and fighting. 1st story please review Rated T cause I'm paranoid Review if you think I should continue
1. The first Day

I don't own Twilight

Chapter 1 Taylor s POV

I get to spend the whole summer with Uncle Sam and Emily. As I loaded up my trunk I said my last good bye from Port Angeles. My best friend, Zoey and I share an apartment. So she would not get lonely Anna Marie is going to hang out with her. Bye Guys! I said starting the engine of my dark, blue pickup. I hit the road early knowing traffic would slow me down. I ve visit before. I knew about the Quilette tribe and wolves. I got Sam a cd as a thank you present. In the past I would help Quil prank Jacob, Paul, and my favorite and only Uncle Sam. Jared loved the guts to prank them. Sam only hated that I was dating Matt King Sam s POV My niece is spending the summer with us. I said excited because the last time I saw her was at her dad s funeral. Her father died in Iraq a year ago. In the past she would help Quil prank Jacob, Paul, and for some reason me. Brady, Collin, Embry ,and Seth haven t seen her but have heard about her. Brady and Collins couldn t be more uninterested.

Embry s POV

"What s her name and how old?" I asked interested. Quil told me about he pranks she would pull on them shockingly they were pretty good. "She is nineteen and her name is" Sam said interrupted by Jacob. "Taylor and she is a freak so don t even try." Jacob said It mad me mad that he would judge her like that so I said boldly "Like your girlfriend is any better." "You wanna go!" Jacob yelled across the room. "Sure." I said knowing he didn t have the heart to kill me. We both ran out the backdoor phasing. We could both still hear Sam say "Don t kill each other and Jared, make sure they don t kill each other." We both lunged for each other. He missed but I scratched his arm shoulder to wrist. We both phased back still fighting until Sam and Jared gave us clothed and grabbed s to meet his niece. Jacob tried everything to get away from Jared. I knew I couldn t get away from Sam so I stayed put. Soon we saw a girl with brown hair near her shoulders. As we got closer she looked beautiful. She had on a lime green shirt with some denim jeans.  
Taylor s POV

"Sam, I already know you are the alpha no need to push people around. "I said laughing at Jacob and some other guy being held away from each other. "They were fighting. "Sam said letting go of the other guy. "Jacob, Shame Shame "I said making the shame sign at Jacob. Noticing Jacob s arm I asked "What happened?" " Ask Embry. "Jacob said angrily walking away. "Who s Embry?" I asked clueless. "I am ,said the guy Sam was dragging, he made fun of you so I beat him up." " What did he say?" I asked curiously. "He called you a freak." Embry said spitting the word freak the word out like poison. "Takes one to know one right "I said laughing even making Embry laugh. As we walked in Sam sat by Jared and said "Dude you owe me 50 bucks." " So do you like music?"some guy said tossing me a coke. "Country" I said popping the top of the can. "I am Seth and I personally hate that kind of music. "Seth said in one breath. "Well to bad I like that music." I said sticking my tongue at Seth. "Favorite Bands? "Embry asked taking a sip of Coke. "Zac Brown Band, Perry, and Love and Theft but those are

just the bands." As soon as I said that Embry' s coke almost came out of his nose. He started coughing while saying "Me cough Too" " And the singers are George Strait, Kenny Chesney, and Reba. and you?" I said as he stopped coughing. "George, Kenny ,and Brood and Dunn. " "What s the song that describes you ?" he asked me. "Play some thing country and you." I asked. "Um More Country than that." he said. "Can you sing?" I asked searching for my country only karaoke machine. "Why and what are you looking for ? "he asked as I found my karaoke machine. "I have a karaoke machine that only plays country music." " Do you want to sing, Embry?" I asked tossing him the microphone . He picked Chattahochie.

Chattahoochee Way down yonder on the chattahoochee It gets hotter than a hoochie coochie We laid rubber on the georgie asphalt We got a little crazy but we never got caught

Down by the river on a friday night A pyramid of cans in the pale moonlight Talking bout cars and dreaming bout women Never had a plan just a livin for the minute Yeah way down yonder on the chattahoochee Never knew how much that muddy water meant to me But I learned how to swim and I learned who I was A lot about livin and a litttle bout love

Well we fooged up the windows in my old chevy I was willing but she wasnt ready So a settled for a burger and a grape sno-cone Dropped her off early but I didnt go home

Down by the river on a friday night A pyramid of cans in the pale moonlight Talking bout cars and dreaming bout women Never had a plan just a livin for the minute Yeah way down yonder on the chattahoochee Never knew how much that muddy water meant to me But I learned how to swim and I learned who I was A lot about livin and a litttle bout love

Way down yonder on the chattahoochee It gets hotter than a hoochie coochie We laid rubber on the georgie asphalt We got a little crazy but we never got caught

Well we fooged up the windows in my old chevy I was willing but she wasnt ready So a settled for a burger and a grape sno-cone Dropped her off early but I didnt go home

Down by the river on a friday night A pyramid of cans in the pale moonlight Talking bout cars and dreaming bout women Never had a plan just a livin for the minute Yeah way down yonder on the chattahoochee Never knew how much that muddy water meant to me But I learned how to swim and I learned who I was A lot about livin and a litttle bout love Embry, that was really good. I said as he tossed me the microphone. I am picking Play something country. I said setting it up.  
Play something country lyrics Yes, she blew through the door like TNT,  
Put her hand on her hip, pointed a finger at me.  
Said: "I'm a whiskey drinkin', cowboy chasin', helluva time.  
"I like Kenny, Keith, Allan and Patsy Cline.  
"I'm a full grown Queen Bee lookin' for honey.  
"Ha-ooh-hoo, aw, play somethin' country."

Yeah, the band took a break,  
The DJ played P Diddy.  
She said: "I didn't come here to hear,  
"Somethin' thumpin' from the city."  
Said: "I, I shaved my legs, I paid my money.  
"Ha-ooh-hoo, play somethin' country.  
"Ha-ooh-hoo, aw, play somethin' country."

Crank up the band, play the steel guitar.  
Hank it up a little, let's rock this bar.  
Threw back a shot; yelled: "I'm a George Strait junkie.  
"Ha-ooh-hoo, play somethin' country.  
"Ha-ooh-hoo, aw, play somethin' country."

Yeah, the bartender yelled:"Y'all, it's closin' time."  
She got this wild look on her face,  
An' said: "Your truck or mine,  
"I know a place down the road,  
"It's kinda funky.  
"Ha-ooh-hoo, all out in the country.  
"Ha-ooh-hoo, now, play somethin' country."

Crank up the band, play the steel guitar.  
Hank it up a little, let's rock this bar.  
Threw back a shot; yelled: "I'm a George Strait junkie.  
"Ah-ooh-hoo, play somethin' country.  
"Ha-ooh-hoo, now, play somethin' country."

Instrumental break.

Wow I heard five people say. Everyone was listening to me sing. Sam ,Paul, Jared, Brady, and Seth were watching me and Embry sing. My cheeks were red but not as red as Embry s. His were so red you would think he was rudolf s cousin. We spent afew hours taking turns singing. Emily came home and that gave me an idea. Sam hated singing so when Emily came home I said This is a song for Emily ; pretend Sam is singing this song okay. This Everyday Love Can't get enough of this everyday love Can't get enough of this everyday love

Each morning the sun shines through my window Lands on the face of a dream come true I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee And catch up on the front page morning news Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck Just another normal thing I've come to expect

[Chorus]  
It's ordinary plain and simple Typical, this everyday love Same ol', same ol' keeping it new (Same ol'/This everyday love)  
Emotional, so familiar Nothing about it too peculiar Oh, but I can't get enough Of this everyday love

Every afternoon I make a phone call Listen to the voice that warms my heart I drag myself through a few more hours Then head on home to try and beat the dark Her smile will be right there when I step through that door And it will be that way tomorrow, just like everyday before

[Repeat Chorus]

Wouldn't change one single thing about it No, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live without it

[Repeat Chorus]

Yeah, of this everyday love Can't get enough of this everyday love Can't get enough of this everyday love Can't get enough of this everyday love Can't get enough As the song ended and smiled as she grabbed the mic and started to sing Hip to my Heart I like your lips like I like my Coca-Cola, yeah Oh how it pops and fizzes You like my shirt like I like it when you hold my hand The way - it fits - has got me feeling lucky

CHORUS:

Lookie, who is comin', whoo! You got that somethin' Boy I wanna be where you are, and I'm gunnin' for ya' Can't even fall for some other man, 'cause brother man, You know how to get hip to my heart.

C'mon now!

All the girls in town look you up and look you down, I know So... come on an' pick your kitten Purr, baby, purr, go ahead and say the word - lets go! I - think im the one you're takin'; got me feeling lucky

CHORUS: Lookie, who is comin', whoo! You got that somethin' Boy I wanna be where you are, and I'm gunnin' for ya' Can't even fall for some other man, 'cause brother man, You know how to get hip to my heart.

Tell me now, who? Who? Tell me now, who? Who?

You play it coo-hool, you play it so coo-coo-cool And what am I supposed to do, when you play it so cool And I got the hots for you?

Lookie, who is comin', whoo! You got that somethin' Boy I wanna be where you are, and I'm gunnin' for ya' Can't even fall for some other man, 'cause brother man, You know how to get hip to my heart.

Lookie, who is comin', whoo! You got that somethin' Boy I wanna be where you are, and I'm gunnin' for ya' Can't even fall for some other man, 'cause brother man, You know how to get hip to my heart.

I said, you know how to get hip to my heart. I said, you know how to get hip to my heart.  
We were interrupted by a blonde man coming in with Jacob. He looked like a movie star. "I m Carlisle." he said noticing I didn t know who he is. He was a doctor and was treating Jacob s arm. "What happened?" he asked with out looking up from Jacob s arm. Jacob told him everything that happened he looked at me then Jacob. When Carlisle was bandaging his arm when I said That s what you are but what am I. Everyone started laughing even Carlisle. Who says that anymore? Jacob asked I do Embry and I said at the same time. Do they always do that Carlisle asked looking at me and Embry. No one won t shut up and the other one is shy. Sam said. I nudged Embry and said I m the shy one right? Embry didn t say anything just started laughing so much he fell off the couch. Carlisle and Jacob left. I always hated doctors . I said to Embry. Why? he asked curiously. One word ER. I said shuddering. The show are you serious? he said laughing. He stopped laughing once he realized I was serious. Oh sorry he said trying not to laugh. Go ahead and laugh get it out of your system. I said I have Iatrophobia which means I afraid of doctors. So what are you afraid of? I asked him future. he said simply. You have Xenophobe then is that all I said. Do you wanna play twenty questions since everyone is busy? I asked him. Sure so favorite color? Embry asked. Mine is anything neon and your is.. lime green he awkwardly shouted out.

Embry s POV

We were playing 20 questions. She mad me very nervous so when she asked me my favorite color I was going to say blue but then I looked at her shirt. She look good in lime green so I said Lime green . I got to go it s getting late. I said walking to the door. She got up and walked me to my car and said Bye Embry and walked back. I drove my white trunk to my house took a shower and changed. That night I was dreaming about Taylor. I woke up at midnight and could not get back to sleep so I quietly turned on the radio I should be sleeping came on I laughed realizing the truth of the song

I should be sleeping,'stead of keeping These late hours I've been keeping I've been pacing and retracing Every step of every move An even though I'm feeling so right I'm so happy,still I know I should be sleeping,'stead of dreamin'


	2. The Break up

Embry's POV  
I finally fell asleep still dreaming about her. The next morning I woke up to the birds singing and I was happy nothing could ruin this day. Today was the day I would get to watch Taylor because Sam and the pack would be paroling. My house is pretty close to Sam s. My mother does know about the whole wolf thing but not imprinting. As I got in my trunk a horrible thought occurred she probably has a boy friend. I asked Quil about imprinting and he said Dude, you just feel something. That helped me a lot. I had this feeling when I first saw her it was indescribable. I swear I stopped breathing when I saw her. I dialed Quil s number Hey, what does it feel like to imprint I asked quickly. Why are you asking, wait did you imprint? I might have ,but we can t talk about this in front of Sam or think it got it I said cause if Sam knew he would kill me. Fine but you are going to tell me everything you know about her. Quil said before hanging up. I made it to Sam s house to find Taylor sitting starring at her phone. What s up I asked sitting down. Nothing except he hasn t called or texted me yet. Who s he ? I asked thinking she already has a boyfriend. Matt my boy friend. As she said that my confidence fell. She read it out loud We re over. Then she ran to her room and slammed the door. Sam came in and said Hey Embry where s Tay? Read this I said handing him her phone. Crap and I trusted him. Sam said running to her room.

Sam s POV

I know I m not her dad but after he died he told me to look out for her. Matt was her one and only boyfriend. I ran to her room and sat on the edge of her bed deciding if I should say something or just hold her when she cries. You okay I asked the dumbest question. Just peachy, Sam. She said with sarcasm. I was expecting her to say do I look okay to you. Do you need a hug? I asked her trying to get her to laugh. She took the hug and her grip was like a vice. She was crying into my shoulder. During the hug I was thinking of ways to get her to forget about him. One idea was that Leah could talk to her but that would make it worse.

Taylor s POV

Sam didn t help that much and thinking he would send every member to try to make me happy. So I made a sign and taped it to the door. It said No Guys then I thought about Embry he is my one of my friends so I changed the sign to No Guys except Embry Embry came in and sat on the edge of my bed. Love the sign. Embry said lying down on the bed horizontal. I was listening to my I-pod. What hurts the most. Was on and it described exactly how I feel. He is the stupidest guy in the world. Embry said. He wasn t the sharpest tool in the toolbox. I said telling him the story when I told him to meet me at the library and said We have a library. We were laughing so hard we were crying. Why are you crying? Embry asked wiping my tears away. Laughing too much. What time is it Twelve thirty why I said looking at the clock. I gotta go bye Embry said before leaving. Then with out him to make me smile and laugh I started thinking. Why? Are relationship was perfect. Maybe Sam was right from the start. Emily did try but the same thing happened with Sam.  
Embry s POV It hurt me to see her cry. I was suppose to meet Quil here so we could talk. Quil always walked Clare to her dance lesson. Hey, Quil. I said as I walked up to him . We went to the benches and sat down. So who is she? He asked as soon as we sat down. You can t tell Sam or think about it okay. I promise he said holding out his pinky. It s Taylor. I said as we pinky promised. Well does Sam know? Quil asked worried. He would kill me if he knew. I said to Quil. You re right are you going to tell him? I wasn t really going to tell him. I said getting up. I started driving to Sam s house thinking she would still need me. As I walked in I saw her sitting in her room not crying just starring at the ceiling. I came in laying by her starring at the ceiling. Is this really fun I asked her trying to make her laugh. Not really but I m bored. she said not looking away from the ceiling. Hey Tay some one is here for you I heard Sam yell from the living room. If it is Matt I swear I will she said getting up to the front door.

Taylor s POV  
I swear if it is Matt coming back I will slam the door right in his face. I opened the door and it was my two best friends in the world Zoey and Anna Marie. Embry went to close the door and heard them whisper I call the hot one. Embry then said Ladies Ladies there is enough Embry to go around. Zoey then said No offense but not you. I laughed as hard as I could. Time for guy bashing Zoey said. Seth and Brady came in and sat down. I couldn t help but notice the way Seth and Brady were looking at Anna Marie and Zoey. We made ice cream sundaes for the occation. Zoey surprised everyone except Anna Marie and I by unleashing a 82 pack of colorful Crayola crayons at Matt. Anna Marie and Embry were in the kitchen with me making more sundaes. How did you even meet the idiot Embry asked. He used the cheesiest pick up line and made me laugh and then we started going out. I said on the verge of crying. Okay so who wants to play karaoke Anna Marie said sensing the tension. I ll start. I said grabbing the microphone. Gun powder and lead came on. I sang somewhat good. All the emotion in the song I felt. Are you really going to kill him? a kid named Brady asked me backing up for his life. No but Sam probably planning it. I said looking at Sam. He was in his own world. Sam are you okay? I asked Sam to make sure. Yah fine he said walking outside. Well who peed in his cherrios? Zoey asked .We all broke out in laughter. Bye Guys the guys said leaving. You like Embry? Zoey and Anna Marie said as the guys left. We re friends. I said trying to change the subject. So how about Seth and Brady? I asked seeing both of them smile. We have their numbers. Zoey said pulling out her phone. We spent hours just talking until 8:00. We gotta go. Zoey said tragging Anna Marie out. I tried falling asleep but I just couldn t so I walked to the living room and nearly screamed. Hey, Tay. Embry said almost falling asleep. What are you doing here? I asked. Patroling in the morning and Sam said I could stay over . He said laying back down. Okay, well Good night.

Embry's POV  
Sam is a genius for inviting her friends to make her forget him. I was done patroling so I was laying on a couch in Sam's livingroom. I was half asleep when someone came in I guessed it was Taylor. She asked what I was doing there.I thought up the quickest lie, but the truth is that I could watch her when Sam and the others were patroling. I fell asleep and slept the whole night dreaming still of her. I ran back home took a shower and changed to find her helping Emily make breakfast. I came through the door and said "Hey guys." "Pancakes."Taylor yelled holding up some for me. "Thanks" I said taking a bite. "Who made these?" I asked. These were really good. "Taylor did"Emily said. The whole pack were here eating pancakes when Jacob came in. "Do you want some pancakes?" Taylor asked. "No you might have poisioned them."Jacob said wrapping his arm around Nessie. "That is a good idea Jacob I need to use that." Taylor said eyeing Jacob. As if instict Nessie hissed at her. Ignoring the hiss Taylor said "Hey I'm Taylor and you are..." "I'm Nessie"Shesaid before leaving slamming the door. "Who peed in her cherrieo's"Taylor mumbled. The whole pack laughed and almost left when Sam was kissing Emily. Taylor on the other side of the room was coughing loud and getting closer. "Taylor, can you please die quietly." Taylor laugh and backed up. Emily went grocery shopping leaving me and Taylor alone. She was putting up something in her room when I heard cussing and falling. She landed on her wrist in a wierd way. "Are you okay?"I asked ready to drive to the emergency room. "It's my wrist I'm not sure but it could be broken"She said holding her wrist. "Come on I'll take you to Carlisle." We were in my car when I called Jacob. "Hey Jacob can you get Carlisle." "Why"he said. "Her wrist might be broken." "Okay but it's just cause you're my friend." He really didn't care if she fell of a cliff. Gettng off the phone I asked her "Does this happen a lot?" "Yes my face and the floor have a good relationship."she said laughing. I opened her door and we walked up the side walk to tthe door where Esme opened the door. "Sweetie, what happened?" she asked letting us in. "What is a mutt doing in here" I heard the lovly Rosealie say. Carlisle looked at her arm and put a cast on her wrist. "What did you do?" "I um fell." she said plainly. Emmett started to laugh but then Jasper elbowed him in the ribs. "Thanks Jasper." I said about leaving but then Alice came to Taylor and said "Hey I'm Alice and well here. "she said handing her a piece of paper. "Thanks call you later." she said coming with me. "How much do you think Sam is going to freak."she said getting in. "Very"I said scared. She could sence my fear. "You're afraid of Sam." She said laughing. "psh no, kinda" I said not lying."Well come on."she said walking don th side walk to Sam's house.

Taylor's POV  
I had just broken my wrist and found out Embry is afraid of Sam and likes pancakes. It wasmy idea to make pancakes and Jacob was right I had thought about poisioning his soon as we came in Sam was inside shaking. This will be difficult. Embry came in by me and sat on a couch. "Sam calm your furry butt down I'm fine. "I fell and Embry drove me to Carlisle's house so he could fix it." "So Jacob lied you didn't phase and rip her arm off." I picked up my old bat from my room and said "Where's Jacob?" "Taylor put the bat down."Sam said. At the moment Jacob walked in and sat down. "Why did you tell Sam that he ripped off my arm."I was standing one foot under him. "That's what it sounded like." Jacob said. " Embry told you I fell on my wrist not that he phased and if he had his clothes wold be ripped or changed,but these are what he was wearing this morning." I said sitting back down by Embry. I decided to call Alice Phone conversation Taylor alice Hey hi so tommorow do you want to come over so i can give you a makeover Sure but She hung up End "You can only go to the Cullens if one of us comes to."Sam said still worrying. "Okay Embry you want to come with me tommorow so Alice can give me a makeover." "Sure, I guess." Embry said coming out of his own world. They went back to patroling then leaving me and Embry alone. "You're staying on this couch." Embry said as I was about to get up. "Okay well can you get me my ipod."I asked Embry. "Sure, here" he said tossing it at me. "Ahh flying ipod "I said caught it. "Do you mind if I sing." I asked after he sat down by me. "Yah Quil told me you could sing and after karaoke night I know you can."


	3. Telling Sam

I started to sing a few of my favorite songs until I saw Embry was humming a song. "What are you humming,Embry." I asked curious." A song."Embry said continuing to hum. "That helps alot." I said. Sam and the rest of the pack came back at six. Emily and I started to make tacos and nachos. I was making my famous spicy salsa." Embry come in here." I yelled into the livingroom. "Embry, do not eat this salsa, okay." I whispered to him." Why"he asked . "It is my famous spicy salsa with the world's hottest peppers in it." I said slicing bellpeppers. "Where did you find ghost chillies?" he asked curious. "Store." I said pointing back for him to exit. I brought out the salsa and Sam knew what I had made so he didn't try it. "Jacob, you gotta try this salsa." Embry yelled. I knew there was a reason we are friends. "Okay"he said scooping up a large chunk of ghost chillie. As soon as he put it in his mouth I thought his mouth must be swallowed without saying anything."What the colorful crayon did I just eat." For the next thirty secounds Jacob was running like a chicken with his head cut off. Emily got him three jugs of milk. Embry and I were on the rolling on the floor laughing. Jacob did try to lung at me but then I looked to see him in a headlock by Embry. "thanks Embry."I said getting up. "I have an idea why don't we play 7 minutes in heaven." I yelled making Sam leave the room. "Sure."Everyone said putting a number in the hat

Embry's POV

We were about to play 7 minutes in heaven. I watched as Taylor had to kiss Paul. As they parted Taylor said "Yuck, Rachel how do you kiss him." She yelled running to the bathroom to gargle. She came back and it was my turn. I have played this game before so I slipped my hand into the hat and pulled out the number 19. "Who's lucky number 19." I said trying to be smooth. "I am ." Taylor mumbled walking to the door. "I'd be careful if Sam is watching us you could be dead." she said reminding me about Sam. I thought I am already going to die I imprinted on his niece. As are lips touched I swear she electrocuted me. "Come on you guys it's been 7 minutes." Paul yelled banking on the door.I secretly looked back at her she was smiling a little bit.  
I didn't notice I was smiling until Quil joked "It must have been a good kiss." Sam walked right i when it was Seth's turn he unfortantly got Quil. Right as they kissed Sam came in. "I knew I always thought that." Sam laughed.

Taylor'sPOV

I always liked Embry as a friend but now maybe more. Now I know one more thing abouy him he is a good kisser. When Sam came in he saw Quil and Seth kissing. Thank God he didn't see Embry and I kiss. Everyone was patroling now so I was aone in Sam's house. I called Anna Marie. "Hey Girl." I yelled into the phone. We started talking about everything. "Seth told me to say hey for him." I told her before she had to leave to fix diner. I shuddered remebering the last time Zoey had to cook. We ended up eating chinese take out.  
I took a warm, long shower and I'm now drying my hair. My hair is very thick it usualy takes forever. I fixed a sandwich and went to bed.

Embry's POV  
I was on patrol. Why I went now was that I could go with her to the leache's house. If they get one hair on her head out of place I will kill them. Then unannounced to me Sam was running a head running ahead. "I bet you can't beat me home"I thought running ahead. As I was winning I let my mind wannder back to evrything thet happened thet day. All I could remember was the kiss. At that moment I heard Sam's thought "Oh crap he did what." Jacob told Sam oh he is dead."i thought. Sam now was right infront of me."Oh crap"I thought. I phased back got some shorts on and ran. I ran like the wind hoping Sam wouldn't catch me. He was waiting at his house drinking coke. "What did Jacob tell you?" I asked a little scared.

"He told me you imprinted."Sam said smiling. He tossed me a coke and asked me "So what's her name?" I putt down the coke and walked to the door and replied "Sam I know you will kill me but I imprinted on your niece."He stood up laughed and then ordered as scary as he could"If I were you I would start running." I started to run thinking were I could run to. Quil is will always be my friend so I chose his house. "Quil open up fast."I yelled banging on his door. Quil opened the door and said "So you told Sam." "Yes I did." I responded. I finally realized what he was wearing. He was wearing a disney dress and a crown."Love the outfit."I laughed. "Watch it or I'll tell Sam where you are."he said seriously. "Please don't he will kill me." I pleaded. The phone rang and Quil answed it by saying "Yep he's here. and "He thinks you'll kill him." "Quil you told him where I was."I barked(no pun intended) at Quil.  
I came back to Sam's to get my truck. "Hey dude I gotta talk to you."he said opening the door."Where's Taylor?"I asked wanting to see her. "She fell asleep." Sam said grabbing a coke for me. "Numero 1 if yo hurt her I wil **Kill **you."he thundered. "I'd never do that and you know that Sam"I said a little nervous. "I know that but still."he mumbled. Probably in remembrance of th day Emily got those scars.

Sam's POV  
Jacob told me Embry imprinted but he never said who. Now knowing it was Taylor I had a little talk with Embry. Basicaly I scared the crap out of him, but he still got the Embry even told me I knew he imprinted on he. I'm not blind and when he stood up for her tnote hat just makes it more obvious.

Embry's POV

After having SAm scare me I drove home thinking about Tayor. I took a shower and changed into pajamas. I still had some insomnia thinking about her,but I fell asleep. Tommorow will be a fun day.(note the sarcasm)


	4. Telling Tay

I don't own Twilight or their chracters.

Taylor's POV  
I woke up today early took a shower and ate breakfast. As I was eating toast I said "Hey Embry ready to go?" He just nodded and began walking forward. We walked to his car when he mumbled "I am staying the whole time." "You can stay if you like." I answered his unspoken question. We walked over to the door to see Alice. "Hey come on in."she sang out. "Hey lee.."Embry said before I elbowed him in the gut."Ow, that hurt."he said rubbing his rib. "Hey Guys."he said acting friendly."Hey mutt." Rose said glarring at Embry. "Come on we are giving you a make over."she rejoiced pulling me upward. "So what kind of makeup do you wear?"She asked. "I wear Bare minerals why?" "That makeup goes great with your skin type and you told me you know nothing about your skintype. She applied this cold cream stuff to my face and told me to rub it in. "How do you wear makeup?" She asked me. "I wear makeup very natural except my lips and eyes." She put blush and lipstick on me and assured me that it looked natural. She brushed my hair and straightened it a little. Lastly she did my eyes while I at still listening to the radio. When I opened she gave me a my eyes she put a little blue eye shaddow and for my lips it was red lipstick. It went well with my blue tanktop shirt and black skinny jeans.(picture in profile). "Presenting the new Taylor Ulley!" Alice screamed getting everyone's attention. "Come on you can try to walk." Alice pleaded. "Okay"I said coming down. I heard one wolf wistle from Jacob. "Who's the hottie?" He asked not reconizing me. "I am your worst night mare."I said serious "Oh your Taylor."he said. "Wow"was all that embry said."It's that bad ." I said running upstairs. "No it's just wow you look um what's the word?"Embry stammered for the perfect word. "Beautiful." he mumbled hoping I wouldn't hear. We spent a few hours playing the Wii. Jacob and nessie left to the cottage.

Rosealie and I became close both hating Jacob. At tweleve we had to leave. "Bye Guys" I said walking with Embry out the door. "Embry is there something wrong"I asked as we sat in silence. "I'm just protective of you and well would you like to walk on the beach with me?"he asked un sure of himself. "Sure, Embry."I replied sitting back. I think he wants to tell me something and I definatly like him more than a friend now. We got to the beach when we both sat on a deformed rock. "Taylor, I need to tell you something, and I know you know about wolves what about imprinting?"he asked seriously. "I know nothing about imprinting except that you find your soulmate." I replied thinking I'm I his or did he already and wants to let me down gently. "I am 100% sure I imprinted on you and I was going to ask you you want to go out sometime?"he asked uncomfortable. "Embry I would love to go out with you but you got to ask me confidently I like you a lot Embry."I said. "Really you like me?"he asked shuffling around in his car. "Here" he said handing me a note.

The note said Do you like me? Check yes or no. I checked yes and gave it back to him. He looked at the note and then wrapped me in a big hug.I had to ruin it by saying" Does Sam know?" Embry just nodded his head before picking me up bride style to the car." I can walk you know?" I said getting in. We turned on the radio and started to sing. "She got it all came on. He started to sing. When the song was over we were at Sam's house. Anna Marie and Zoeys car is here. " Hey Guys."I said coming in with Embry behind me. Anna Marie was sitting by Seth and Zoey with Brady. "Are ya'll like a couple?" I asked eyeing them. "Yep"they said without looking away from them.  
"Are ya'll like a couple now?"Zoey asked. "Yep"we said at the same time. We sat down by them and started to talk. We talked about everything. Sam got back when Anna Marie and Zohad to leave. Looking at the clock it was just six-thirty. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked Embry. "Um Sure." We were watching Cars. Claire left it here and we had nothing better to do.

Embry's POV  
We were watching when I noticed that she was asleep in my arms. I prayed that Sam wouldn't see this. So I picked her up and walked to her room and set her on the bed. "Thanks." I heard in the hall. It was Emily thank god. "You like her don't you?" she giggled walking back to her room. I ran back to her room and scribbled a note saying that I would be back. I then ran to my car. I turned the radio on searching for the perfect station. I am very happy and tired at the same time. I reviewed what she told me when I asked her out "I like you a lot." I walked in late finding my mom already asleep. So I might as well.I layed down in my pjs. Which consist of some jean shorts and a university Tshirt.


	5. Date Day

Taylor's POV  
I woke up feeling a sticky note on my forehead. It said Tay you fell asleep and I'll be back in the morning. A thought just hit me I fell asleep in his arms. I sat on the couch eating cherrios out of a bowl wearing my favorite pajamas (pictures on profile). At that secound I heard banking from outside and found a running Jacob and a mad little girl. I think her name is Nessie. Jacob ran to the door and kept banging. No I mouthed back locking the door. Then I heard someone knocking on the front door it was Embry in a pair of capris. "Hey" he said coming in looking out the window watching Jacob run away from a littl girl. Embry told me that he imprited on nessie and why she is mad. Bascily Jacob said something stupid. "So what do yo wanna do?"Embryasked. "Well do you want to go to the beach?" I asked instead of answering his question. "Sure go get your bathing suit."he said running to get to change. In a few minuets I had on my red poka dotted one piece(picture in profile). I saw Embry come in with a pair of red trunks with some kind of flower on it."Nice trunks."I giggled making him blush.  
"Come on we are taking my car."he answered my unspoken question. We were in his car about to the beach when I noticed something realy fun. I saw Paul, Sam, and Jared cliff diving I have always wanted to do that. "Embry, can we go cli.."I said interupted by "No."Embry said with a little anger. "Why"I asked curious. "Because I feel very protective of you and it's dangerous." he pleaded. After a few minents of arguing and puppydog faces (mostly Embry's) that I could but from a shorter cliff. "I'm a strong swimmer you know" I said trying to ease his nervousness. "Cool me too."he mumbled not listening. "So are you ready."I yelled as we got to the edge. "I guess"he stammered as I jumped.

Embry's POV  
Why in the world does Sam like this I mean you could get hurt amd why did I agree for her to do this. Oh right I can't say no to her puppyface. I jumped making a splash. It was kinda fun. I found Taylor and we swam back to shore when I notice she was shivering. "Are you cold"I asked wrapping her in my arms. "Not now."she replied scuirming to wrap the towel tighter. We went back to my car whe I remembered why I brought the T shirt. "Hey we got to go into town and the creep Newton is probably there so can you put this on over your swim suit?" I asked my voice cracking. "Sure." she replied getting the T shirt over her head. It was big,baggy T shirt. Then the song "You look good in my shirt" came on. She blushed with all her might. "Well it's true."I said making her blush.

Taylor's POV

came into town where Embry had to get gas for his truck. I got out of his car and walked around talking to Embry until he went in to pay. Mike came and said"Can I buy you a coke?" I heard this pickup line before and said as Embry came out "Go ahead, but only if you buy my boyfriend one too!" Embry came up behind me and growled "Is this guy bothering you?" "No" I whimpered getting in his car. Embry went up to Mike and than gave the scariest glare you cold give (like the one Edward gives those frat boys but without the pea coat.) "Really he wanted to buy you a coke. He laughed at his chessy pickup line. "Here"he said passing her a bottle of Milo's sweet tea he got me at the gas station. "Thanks"I said taking a sip. We drove up to Sam's house. It was later that I realized Anna Marie and Zoey's cars are there. We walked in hand and hand. "Why is Taylor wearing your shirt?" Sam asked eyeing Embry's shirt. "When we went to the beach we went cliff diving and she got cold so I let her wear my shirt." Embry replied shrugging. "Hey Guys" I laughed as Embry sat us down."Hey so what do you want to do?"


	6. Jealousy and gifts

"We could watch a movie or go for a walk." I said still in Embry's arms. " Sure"they said. "Wait let my change." I changed into jeans and Embry's shirt. I sniffed the shirt it smelled of the woods and blueberry muffins. We left them back in the house giving them alone time. "So what's up?" I asked calmly. "Nothing much I just wanted to give you this." he said taking my hand giving me a plastic bead bracelet was pink,red,yellow,blue. "Do these colors have meanings or are they just there." I asked looking at the bracelet. "Oh red stands for courage, blue stands for youth, pink stands for beauty or princess says Claire,yellow stands for happyness."he said nevorsly. "Claire did she help you or did Quil?"I asked picturing Claire help him put together a bracelet. "She did and if I gave you this inside he wold have laughed."He mumbled embarassed. "Hey Tay." Mike yelled running up to us. "It's a good thing I have my library card, because I'm checking you out."he said making me blush. I was holding Embry's hand he was vibrating a bit but it was unnoticable so I said "Oh, sorry, I'm reserved for someone else." He looked up to Embry and said "Oh dude sorry she's your's right." " If you mean I'm her **boyfriend **but I don't own her."Embry said pulling me with him. "Are you okay?" I asked fearing for his health. "Yeah, it's just him he keeps trying."Embry miffed. "Embry you know I like you a lot right."I told him making sure he knows that. "I know that it's just well..." He never finished his thought. "Do you get jealous easly?" I asked him truthfuly. "Yes, I do. "he mumbled ashammed of it. "We have another thing in common we both get jealous easly."I laughed thinking back. "Well where do you want to go?" "We could go to the beach." I asked walking to the rocks we sat at. "I have an idea how to get Mike to stop."I told him seeing his smile grow. "How?" he asked. "Just let me ca someone."I said walking out of distance. "Hey Emm."I laughed into the phone.

Phone Conversation **Emmett **Taylor  
Emmett can I ask a small favor  
**Sure what is it  
**Can you get Mike to stop trying to get me to go out with him  
**So you want me to scare him  
**Yep but I mean if you can't I could always get Edward to  
**No I can and I've got the perfect idea  
**Bye Emm.

Embry's POV_  
_I heard every word and I couln't thank Emmett enough for Mike did that she could tell I was vibrating but she is very calming or I've gotten better at not phasing.  
She told me she loves her bracelet. I can't belive Claire was right  
**Flash back  
Hey Embwy"Claire yelled as I came in. "What cha doin?"I asked looking at the string and bead scattered everywhere. "Claire is making bracelets."Quil laughed showing me his bracelet. "Tawlor might wove a bwacet."Claire said telling me which colors and their meanings. "Hewr"she said holding it out for me."THanks"I said walking out the door.  
End of Flash back**

"You are the best you know that "I said wrapping her shivering body with my warm arms. "We should get back."I said realizing it was eight thirty. We walked back home where we just talking about random things. I am going to miss her when she leaves next week. The summer pretty much flew by but I think that is just cause I spent it all with her. I'm going to make her last week the best week she has ever had. She went to bed after I left for patroling with Sam

**Sam Thoughts **Embry's thoughts  
Have you asked Taylor if she could stay longer?  
**Not yet why  
**Sam what part of I imprinted on her do you not get?  
**You know before her you were all miserable and moody  
**Thanks for the compation Sam  
**If you want compation go to Dr. Fang  
**His name is Carlisle ,Sam  
**Nice to know I'll write that down in my I don't give a care book  
**Nice  
**You know you and her make a realy good couple  
**Kinda ahkward for you to tell me this  
**Edward told me when ya'll were over there.  
**Um thanks I guess  
**_Hey it's Paul  
_Paul where were you  
_with Rachel  
_Okay no more info needed  
_Embry's got a girlfriend  
_**Yes I do Paul and she is going to go back to Port Angles in a week.  
**_Tough break dude what if she moved in with Sam. He's got two unused rooms.  
_Sure but Embry please what a few days for her to go home with her friends.  
**You are torturing me you know that right.


	7. Rules

Embry's POV  
We walked back home where I saw Taylor was still awake. "What are you doing up?'I asked remebering me telling her not to wait up for me. "I wanted to see you." she said giving me small kiss. "Tay I realy don't want to leave but my mom called me home."I said not wanting to go. "Well go ahead you're going to tommorow, right?" she asked pulling me tp the door. I drove to my house and fell back a sleep until eight. I sprang up hitting my head on the bed. I put on some shorts and some flip flops because I usualy hate being barefoot. "Hey Baby." I said walking behind her,"Guess who?" "Seth not now Embry will know."she said before laughing. "I knew it was you Embry."She laughed setting down pancakes she made. "You want some?"she asked making herself a plate. "Sure."I said grabbing a plate and a bottle of syrup. I took a bite and it still amazed me that she could cook like that. "Don't tell the pack but I am only making these pancakes for you, me, and Anne Marie."She whispered as Emily and Sam woke up. We finished before the pack came. They were eating muffins while we had Tay's pancakes.

Taylor's POV  
I can't belive that I am going home in three days. I will realy miss Embry and the whole pack. embry thinks I'm brave but I'm not I'm too afraid to actualy tell him I **love **him. He has told me this a few times. Sam is still a little protective but not as I thought. "Hey Embry let's have a talk."I heard Sam say opening the door to Sam's car.

Embry's POV  
What did I do . "Here"He said handing me a sheet of paper with rules on it I took a look.  
do not touch my niece in front of me.  
not lie to me.  
her Tay not mama, hotstuff or Babe  
afraid. Be very afraid  
not break her **HEART **or I will **Kill **you  
I' m now more afraid of Sam but I know where he is coming from. I mean he trusted a guy that broke her heart over a text. We got Subway and drove back. I will follow everyone of these rules. "Hey Embry."Tay yelled threw the door."Hey,Tay."I yelled back. "You wanna play karaoke?"She asked. "Sure." I mumbled taking the microphone.  
The song I picked was Love you out loud  
, I've always been a little shy  
I've always been the quiet type till now  
And I, I, I, I never let my feelings show  
I never let anybody know  
Just how much I was so deep in love  
But now that you're in my arms

Chorus  
I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud

You keep bringing out the free in me  
What you do to my heart just makes me melt  
And I, I, I, I don't think I can resist  
But I've never been one to kiss and tell  
Our love is true can't be subdued  
So I'm gonna let out a yell

(Repeat Chorus)

Bridge  
Baby, I want the whole world to see  
Just how good your love looks on me

(Repeat Chorus)

Baby, I love to love you out loud  
Yeah, I love to love you out loud

"Wow"said the whole pack as I finished. When she was there I forgot anyone else was here.


	8. Last Day

Me no own Twilight

Taylor's POV  
Anna Marie and Steph were here with Seth and Brady. Thay made a cute couple. " Actualy we were just leaving." They said leaving with Seth and Brady. " Do you want a sundae Embry?' I asked walking to the kitchen. "Sure" he said getting out the ice cream. We had fun putting the toppings and trying new things on it until Sam showed up. Embry had whipcream on his nose thanks to me and was trying to do the same to me. When he got close to me I ducked behind Sam and whipcream flew all over Sam's face. We looked at each other and then laughed at our appearance. Sam scowled and said "Ya'll are cleaning this up." Then he tried to lick the whip cream off of his face. After two minuets of watching him do this I grabbed a towel and said" Stop It's impossible and your the adult." "Yes I am " he said getting it off his face. "Bye"he said walking out th door. "Finaly" Embry said coming over to kiss me. "Wait." I said as we saw Sam peeking through blinds. "He's gone now." I said as we embraced. "I love you, you know that right." Embry said into my hair. "I love you too." I said looking to make sure Sam wasn't there. It wasn't Sam it was Jacob. He had this weird smile. "Don't you dare, Jacob." I said knowing he would tell Sam. " I'm not don't worry if I did Embry wouldn't be able to see you and I don't want to hear his thoughts." Jacob said. "I leave tommorow you know." I reminded Embry sadly. " I know but I want your last day to be special so go get dressed.

Embry's POV  
I realy didn't want her to go but she had to at least to go with her friends. I could always visit her and her friends. I could get the address from Seth or Brady. I have her number in my phone and she has mine. She came out of her room interupting my thought. She was wearing jeans and a red blouse. She looked beautiful as always. She could wear a paper bag and still look pretty. We drove to the beach where we had a picnic in the bed of my truck. We were sitting by eachother until Quil came running up to us. "Embry, Sam needs Taylor and your help." Quil said out of breath. " What he do now." Taylor asked annoyed. " I don't know but she is mad at Sam." Quil said. She got out her phone and dialed Sam's number

Phone conversation  
**Sam **Taylor _Emily **Embry**_  
**Hello  
**Sam you idiot what did you do  
**nothing really  
**pass the phone to Emily, Sam  
**I don't want to die  
**You won't die  
_Hey Tay  
_Hey Em are you okay  
She put her hand over the phone and said "Embry you know the song Write this down, right?" I memorized the whole song for her  
Embry is going to help me and please calm down

I never saw the end in sight; fools are kind of blind.  
Thought everything was going alright, but I was running out of time.  
'Cause you had one foot out the door, I swear I didn't see  
But if you're really going away, here's some final words from me.  
_**Baby, write this down, take a little note to remind you in case you didn't know,**_  
_**Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go, write this down.**_  
_**Take my words, read 'em every day, keep 'em close by, don't you let 'em fade away,**_  
_**So you'll remember what I forgot to say, write this down.  
**_I'll sign it at the bottom of the page, I'll swear under oath  
'Cause every single word is true, and I think you need to know,  
So use it as a bookmark, stick it on your 'frigerator door,  
Hang it in a picture frame up above the mantel where you'll see it for sure.

_**Baby, write this down, take a little note to remind you in case you didn't know,**_  
_**Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go, write this down.**_  
_**Take my words, read 'em every day, keep 'em close by, don't you let 'em fade away,**_  
_**So you'll remember what I forgot to say, write this down  
**_You can find a chisel, I can find a stone.  
Folks will be reading these words, long after we're gone  
_**Baby, write this down, take a little note to remind you in case you didn't know,**_  
_**Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go, write this down.**_  
_**Take my words, read 'em every day, keep 'em close by, don't you let 'em fade away,**_  
_**So you'll remember what I forgot to say, write this down.**_  
_**Oh I love you and I don't want you to go, baby write this down.  
**_**Thank you Tay and she isn't mad at me any more Bye.**

Sam ruined her last day here with me and I am a little mad and sad. I'm going to visit her and her friends appartment.


	9. The Good Bye

Disclaimer : Me no own Twilight

Taylor's POV  
Today was the day I leave for Port Angles. I am on the verge of crying. I realized that I love Embry more than I know. I'm leaving for my stuff and to see my friends. We have each others numbers and email adresses. "Bye Guys"I said giving them all hugs. "Embry, come here for a secound, " I asked him," you know you can come over some days just call and goodbye"I said giving him a long kiss until we heard people coughing. I took off in my truck and cried. I made it back to my appartment and sat on the couch still crying. Zoey saw this and said" If Embry hurt you he'll have a broken nose and a missing arm." Anna Marie came in the room with some icecream. We ate icecream until the night time. Zoey and I thought we needed a mani pedi.

Embry's POV  
This hurt me more than any thing in the world. The song "Here come's goodbye" went through my mind. When she kissed me I felt like I was going to cry, but I couldn't do it infront of anybody from the pack. After she left I ran out the door to my house and locked the door to my room. I heard Quil say" Embry, get your ugly butt out and talk to me." I stayed in my room burrying my face in my pillows crying more. I heard screws being unscrewed and my door fell in. Quil looked at me smiling and said"That was fun." He took in my appearance, sat down and said "You know you could call her". "That's a good idea." I said picking up my phone. I texted her "Hey whats up and it stinks without you here." She took her time replying and said " Me 2 and doesn't absence make love stronger." I laughed and texted "Well that's stinks." "You know Seth is over here." she texted. I texted Seth saying" What r u doing over there? he replied with "I imprinted on her friend Anna Marie and we r on a date. "Where r u" I texted Taylor. She replied with " I'm at the nail salon with Zoey." I wanted to see how long I could be without her like Sam said but it's so hard. I mean he hasn't been a day without Emily since they have been married. Quil and I went on a walk when Claire came with us. "Why Embwy actin weird?" she asked Quil. "Taylor had to go home and he likes her." Quil said picking her up. "Why doesn't he see her then." Claire said looking at Embry. " I can't she's with Zoey at the salon. "I said walking back to my house. I checked my phone to find a text from Sam " Get your butt back here we need you to patrol with Paul =/. I ran back over there leaving my mom a note. "What do you want Sam." I thought phasing into a wolf.

Thougts  
**Sam **Embry **Paul  
What's wrong Romeo  
**She's gone.  
**You can see her if you want I just wanted you to try to be away from her  
**Easy for you to say Sam you haven't been away from Emily since you got married.  
**Touche  
****Wow this is boring I'm going to find Rachel.  
**Good

Taylor's POV  
Zoey and I had a girls night out getting our nails done. I got my nails painted the color I'm not really a waitress. That is one of my favorite colors of nail polish. I realy do miss Embry but I don't want to have people pity me so I'm not gonna say anything. My stuff is still inside my truck and I;m going to keep it in their until tommorow so I can unpack. We went back to the house and ate pizza until nine clock . I took a shower and changed into my pjs. I tried falling asleep but I couldn't. I tried reading watching TV everything.

Embry's POV  
I am at my house and you know what guys can cry and that's what I'm doing while Quil is coming threw my window. "Dude, stop seriously now just talk about her since you're thinking about her". So I told Quil everything I knew about her. Quil went home while I am sitting staring at the clock. I finaly fell asleep at ten thirty.


	10. The Hello

Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight

Taylor's POV  
I woke to the smell of something burning. I rushed out by Anna Marie and Zoey. We called 911 and they were here very quickly and were putting out the fire. They drove all of us to the hospital to make sure we are okay. We walked into the hospital and Carlisle check us for anything wrong and said " You might want to call Sam and Embry." With that he walked away. I wondered where we would live. Anna Marie and Zoey are moving back into Anna Marie's parents house. Our appartment burned down and all my clothed were in my truck outside the hospital.

Embry's POV  
Quil, Claire, and I were walking around until we heard some gossip about a fire that happened this morning in an appartment. "It was the three weird girls we pass everyday." said one women. We were by a store that had a radio and it said " Port Angles appartment fire survivors are at the hospital." I ran back to Sam's house to find him sitting on the couch by Emily with his head in his hands crying. Then my phone rang it was Taylor.  
Phone Conversation T**aylor Embry **_Sam_  
**Embry I've missed you so much and I'm fine.  
What do you mean your fine  
The appartment that burt down was mine and Zoey's  
Can you pass the phone to Sam I have a favor I need  
**_Taylor is that you well you better get your butt back here now  
_**Sam I know that but I wanted to ask you if I could move back in  
**_Duh even if you haden't asked you are staying  
_**Thank you Sam Bye Guys  
**My gir is coming back to me . When Sam gave me back my phone I was about to jump up and down. I missed her even though it was just a day and a half. I heard a honk of a horn and sprinted out there to see her. She was surprized so I hugged her and whispered " You are never doing that again." We walked in me still holding her. "Well you two love birds seem happy." Seth said worried about Anna Marie. "Seth, I just talked to Anna Marie she's fine." I said writing the directions to her parents house on a piece of paper. "Here you will need this and put on a shirt her parents are there." I said giving him the piece of paper. "Thanks Tay." he said before running out the door. She unpacked the stuff from her truck and sat down on her bed." Never torture me that way" I said kissing her lips. Every time we kissed electricity went through me. "Never again" she said pulling away so she could breath." Hey guys whoa..." Paul said interupting our moment."Go back to what you were doing I didn't see anything." he said backing out. "Kinda killed the mood" she said standing up. "Yeah he did." I said**  
**listening for a wolf howl. In a few minuets I heard the wolf howl and said to a sleeping Taylor "Sam's calling me be here tommorow


	11. The fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Taylors POV  
I woke up with out Embry and a stickie note in my hair saying "patroling with Sam be back in morn." I took a shower and was in my blue jeans and a purple shirt when someone gave me a warm embrace. It was Embry. "Well why are you so happy?" I asked eating Trix cereal. "Your back and in my arms." he said taking a bite of toast. Sam decided to ruin are moment by saying "Some weird killings have happened in Aberdeen and we need to check it out." Embry stood to get up but my arms were linked to his. "Tay I've got to help Sam I'll be careful." Embry said trying to unhitch my arm. "Sam I need help." Embry said motionimg Sam to unhitch my arms from Embry. They ran out the door when Anna Marie and Zoey came in. Both were hitched to their guys and were trying to get away to help Sam and Embry. "Guys come on they'll be back soon." I said getting the icecream ready. With that they released their guy and walked over to me. "So what about you and Embry?" Zoey asked. Same old gossip filled Zoey. "We are going out." I said smiling thinking of our first date. "Oh no you are smiling who's going to die tonight." Anna Marie said reconizing my smile. "No one I was just thinking about something." We talked about our guys and I learned two things. Seth and Brady are romantic and always trust a girl when giving gifts even if she is five. We were watching movies and eating pizza until we heard the doorbell. "I'll get it." Anna Marie said opening the door. "Tay it's for you" she said pulling me to the door. It was Matt. "Why are you here?" I asked almost slamming the door in his face. "I want you back I was an idiot." he said grabbing my arm. "Duh you were an idiot now let go of my arm." I yelled walking away. He didn't let go so I uppercutted his nose. When my fist left his nose I heard a cracking noise. It was his nose and it was bleeding. I didn't want himto bleed to death on Sam's yard so I called Carlisle.  
Phone Conversation  
**Carlisle **Taylor  
**Hey what happened  
**Um Matt came back and now he has a bloody nose and can you kind of come over here to see him  
**I'll be over in a few secounds Bye  
End of Conversation**

He was over here in a few a minuets. "Why did you do this to him?" Carlisle asked me with a look of disaproval. "He grabbed my arm and tried to drag me back to him." I said watching his face turn from a look of disaproval to a look of approval. Carlisle took him to the ER. I went back inside to a surprized Anna Marie and an even more surprized Zoey. They went back home when Sam came back home and said "I thought I would have to teach you how to fight." "What fight?" Embry asked wrapping me in his arms. "Matt came back and tried to get my to come back and I punched him square in the nose. "That's my girl." Embry said kissing my cheek. "But how did you do that?" he asked amazed to how I could fight. " I watch action movies."I said kissing him back.


	12. The Storm

Disclaimer: I only own Taylor, Anna Marie,and Zoey. Cam=Sam

Taylor's POV  
It was a week after the fight and everything is going great. Embry and I have gotten closer and went on more dates. Embry and I were on the couch watching a movie called Full Moon(ring any bells)when Sam came in telling Embry that had to run the perimeter. There were some attacks around Aberdeen still and getting closer. I let Embry go most of the time I would mope around with the rest of the girls. Seth had to go so Anna Marie was here and moping with me. Brady wasn't the strongest wolf so he couldn't fight. Seth and Embry came in looking sad and scared at the same time. "What's wrong, Embry"I asked him at the same time Anna Marie asked Seth. "Nothing it's just stay inside and Anna Marie,Seth wants you to stay here."Embry said looking at Anna Marie and Seth. "What about my stuff?" She asked worried about tommorow. "Anna Marie me and you wear the same size you can borrow some clothes."I said smiling nowing this means a sleepover. Anna Marie and I went back to watching Full Moon while the guys went back to patroling. "I still think that Boo Boo Stewart is hot but not as hot as Seth."Anna Marie randomly said. "Okay going with that I think Kiowa Gorden is hot but again not as hot as Embry." I said laughing at the ahkward silence. Then Emily came in and said "Whoa who's that hot guy." She said we paused the movie and it was the part that had Chaske Spencer in it. "That is Chaske Spencer and he plays Cam"I said smiling. She sat down but left after he was off camera. The movie ended and we ate dinner with the guys and they had to go home. So me and Anna Marie were painting eachthere's nails when we heard something outside. We looked out the window to find Seth and Embry soaken wet. We let them in and gave them towels. My first reaction was to laugh but I tried not to. I started to laugh and so did Anna Marie. "Why were ya'll outside when it's stormimg?"I asked helping Embry dry his hair. " To make sure ya'll were safe." Seth and Embry said. "Well thank you but you almost gave me a panic attack next time ring the doorbell."I said laughing. I had forgottened it was storming until the lightes went out. I was in Embry's arms and Anna Marie was in Seth's. Sam ran out of his room, with Emily to find us sitting there playing "Have you done it " with a flash light. "What are Embry and Seth doing here at night?" Sam yelled. "We're playing have you done it want to play,Sam." I asked getting Emily to sit with us on blankets and pillows."All ten fingers were up and if you have done any of these things you put one finger done. It was my turn and I had the perfect way to embarass Sam so I asked "Have you ever skinny dipped before?" We used the flash light to see who's fingers were down. Everyone but Emily had one finger down. We all started to laugh except for Emily. "Skinny dippings fun you should try it." I said giving the flash light to Embry. "Have you ever put your legs behind your head?" Embry asked. He showned the light around Sam,Anna Marie, Seth and me put one finger down. "Have you ever peed in a pool?" Anna Marie asked looking around with the flash light. Embry, Seth, and Sam put one finger down while we laughed and passes the flashlight to Emily. "Have you ever kissed a guy with tongue?" Emily,Anna Marie and I put one finger down. Sam looked at me protectively and growled at Embry. "We didn't do that." Embry said to Sam. "Oh nevermind then." It was Sam's turn to ask a question. "Have you ever been pushed into a pool and by who." I put my finger and said "Sam." Anna Marie put her finger and said "Taylor." Sam put down his finger and said"The almighty Taylor." Embry put his finger down and said "Quil,but it was off a cliff." Seth put his finger down and said "Leah." Emily had her's down and said "Sam." We fell asleep by our imprinters and I felt very safe.


	13. Date Night

I only own Taylor, Anna Marie,Zoey and sadly Matt. I don't own any songs metioned

Taylor's POV  
It's been a week since the storm and the killings have stopped. Embry is taking me somewhere special tonight and Anna Marie and Zoey are helping me. I'm wearing grey jeans and a grey blous with white lines all around it. On my feet I have gold flats and a pale pink purse. "Bye Guys." They said opening the door. "Hi, Embry." I said running to his car. "Hey Tay." He said opening my door. We rode in silence until Embry said "We're here." He got out first and then opened my door. "Happy month anniversary."He whispered in my ear leading me to a picnic table set up. "Embry, you did this?" I asked shocked. "Yep,well Emily made sure I didn't ruin the food." He said setting down the basket. We ate in silence and then I said "This is really good chicken and rice." I said eatting more of it. "I'm glad you like it I thought you wouldn't like it." Embry said eating some chicken. We finished the picnic and started walking around the beach. "So did you want to talk?" I asked Embry as to why he brought me to the beach for our anniversary. "The reason they aren't here is cause we chased them to Canada." He said sadly. "And that means exactly..."I said trying to understand. "It means that every imprint is in danger."Embry said walking by me putting his arm around my waist. "Oh." I said a little scared. "Oh no I didn't mean to scare you I just ment to tell you so you'll stay inside at night and stay away from the woods." Embry said with his arm around me. "I love you,you know that." He said kissing my lips. "Yes and I love you too." i said as I kissed him back. We got in his truck and just drove around town for a hour. Embry rolled down the window and the radio blasted "It's your love".We were both singing the lyrics and I saw Mike Newton. We went past him and the lyrics were It's your love it just does something to me, and It sends a shock right through me. Mike looked up smiled then saw Embry and frowned. "You like torturing him don't you?" I asked Embry seeing him smile. "Sometimes and don't act like you don't like it." He said laughing. We rode back just talking about random stuff when we arrived home. "Bye, Embry." I said kissing him for the last time today. I fell asleep and wondered why he told me to stay out of the woods if they were gone. Sam had told me about Seatle and the newborn army which scared me more. I hope that doesn't happen again.

Embry's POV  
I didn't mean to scare her just tell her what was going on. She's a very strong girl but I also know she needs someone to fall into and I was that someone. I fell asleep almost instantly and thought about the future. What if she went away to college and met a new guy. Picturing that I woke up and decided to text her even if it was late. "Sorry if I woke you up." I texted her. "No problem I can't sleep either :-)" I laughed at that after every text she puts a smily. Then my phone started ringing to "Love you out loud." That's strange I was just texting her. So I answered it

**Phone Conversation  
****Embry **Taylor  
Sorry I can't type fast so I thought this is the best way to talk to you  
**I was just about to call you  
**So why can't you sleep?  
**Nightmare and you  
**Same here what about?  
**Us  
**Nice to know I'm loved, Embry.  
**Not like that I mean you going away to college.  
**I'm getting an online degree ,Embry, for teaching.  
**Really that's cool  
**Yep I started last year and this is my last year.  
**Your going to be a good teacher what subject or grade  
**1st or 2nd  
**Cool have fun with that  
**I will and check your Email

I held my phone with my neck and logged on to my Email acount. She sent me a picture of a quote that said "Nothing can scare me I'm a teacher.I laughed and got back on the phone.  
**Funny  
**yes I found it yesterday.  
**When's your birth Day  
**Jan 14 why and your's  
**just cause and March 25 and why  
**just cause  
Do you have to patrol tommorow?  
**I don't think so why  
**You don't want to go to the beach and hang with me and my friends and their boys  
**Do you mean Seth and Brady  
**No the other dudes that imprinted on my buds  
**Sure I can come does Sam know  
**Yep and he is taking Emily some place special wink wink  
**So who's in charge  
**Paul or Jared one of those  
**You need sleep you were yawning  
**Okay well goodbye.


	14. Imprinting is weird

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Taylor's POV  
Everything is weird. Seth is always at the Cullens and Anna Marie is getting worried. Embry went over there with Jacob and Jacob said the worst four words he can say" Seth imprinted on Nessie." That's when Jacob broke down. He ran away to his house and then Embry said " Tay stay here with Ann and I'll go get Jacob to come back." I stayed in my room with Anna Marie. To state it simply she was heart broken. "You deserve better any way." I said trying to cheer her up. "Anna Marie seriously he's stupid if he broke up with you and he's already an idiot." I said pulling her up and onto a couch. "Hey Emily." I said helping her with the groceries. "What happened?" Emily said hugging Anna Marie. "Seth imprinted on Nessie" I whispred in her ear. We got together and watched chick flicks and eating icecream. Sam came in and walked up to Emily and kissed her on the cheek. We coughed so loud a deaf guy could hear us. He stopped and looked at us and mouthed to me "what happened?" I pointed to my room and he followed. "Seth imprinted on Nessie." I whispered in his ear. He was shocked and said "How the Heck did that happen." "Sam bad language shame shame." I said laughing. Embry came back with Jacob and well let's just say his face was wet and it wasn't sweat. He looked at me and my friend and said "Hi." He hasn't seen Anna Marie until now. He kept looking back at her and then I looked at Sam and he smiled and called Jacob outside. Sam actualy had to drag Jacob away. "Honey, I'm home." Embry yelled making me laugh. "What I miss?" he asked kissing my forehead. "Seth imprinted on Nessie and Jake imprinted on Anna Marie." I whispered in his ear. "Oh I miss a lot when I'm gone." Embry said throwing himslf onto a blue egg chair. I came by him and sat on the floor with a pillow. Then Jacob came in and looked at Anna Marie. She was still crying so I said " Jacob can I speak with you". We walked outside,he was about to say something when I cut him off. "For Anna Marie's sake let's get along and if you hurt her you'll be scratched in a few places, and another thing is she likes chocolate icecream."I said smiling. He was shocked. "Your not going to hit me with a bat." He said as I opened the door. "Jacob I've matured over the summer and I don't want to hurt you but I'm still mad at you." I said making him laugh. They started talking and Jacob made her laugh. He did the impossible only her best friends can make her laugh. "Come on Embry lets leave them alone." I said pulling Embry to Jacob's bike. "I'm guessing you want to ride." Embry said giving me the helmet. "Yes." I said excited. Then we took off, Jacob heard the engine and ran out of the house. He was chasing us in Sam's truck with Anna Marie in the backseat. We lost them when we hit Forks. Then we rode around town for a few hours. Then when we drove back we both saw a mad Jacob. "Go to Quil's or Claire's"I whispered in Embry's ear. "Claires and Quil's there." he said turning the other way. In a few minuets we were outside her house. We went to the door and knocked. "Hey Quil can we hide here we kind of stole Jacob's bike?" I asked as he opened the door. "Um sure and how was the ride?" he asked noticing the helmet. "Awesome." We said at the same time. "If he comes here run out the back and take my bike." Quil said. We played with Claire and then heard a knock. Quil looked out the window and saw it was Jacob and we were already on his bike when he came in. We took off again back to Sam's house to find a happy Sam and a mad Jacob. "You stole my bike you freak!" He yelled at me. "We stole your bike cause it looked cool and I've never rode one and I forced Embry to take me on a ride." I said\yelled back at him. Embry and Jake were outside and fighting and we were watching from the window. "How was the ride?" She asked intrested. "You'll like it if you can get him to give you a ride." I said thinking there's no way he will let her ride it. They both came inside and Jacob took Anna Marie for a walk on the beach leaving us to return Quil's bike. "Stay here, so I can bring his bike back." Embry said kissing my head and riding away. I was watching T.V when I heard the doorbell ring. I went to the door and it was Edward. His eyes looked pained by something but I didn't ask.


	15. Chocolate Silk Pie

Disclaimer: Is my name Stephanie Myer? No cause i can't even spell it. Review if you want me to continue and I have some really good ideas for the story.

Taylor's POV  
"Um Edward why are you here?" I asked letting him in. "Why is Seth at our house so much and around Nessie?" He asked. "Well first I have some bad news." I said finding a lighter. I flicked it open and he jumped back a little. "Seth imprinted on Nessie." I said flicking off the lighter and putting it down. "Are you okay?"I asked looking at his face still emotionless. "Yeah,fine but hows Jacob?" He asked. "He kinda reimprinted on my friend." I said my hand itching towards the lighter. "And another thing, you have to rip me a part first."He said leaving. I had an idea so I couldn't steal Jacob's bike I would gt my own. I picked up my phone and called Alice knowing she was selling a bike.

Alice** Taylor  
Hey Alice you still selling that bike?  
**Yep why  
**Cool can I come over to see it and how much is it  
**75 why  
**cause I want to buy it  
**Cool come over so we can give it to you.

I ran to my truck and found their house easly.I knocked on the door gretted by Alice."Do you want to see the bike?" Alice asked leading me to the garage. "How much?" I asked looking at the bright red motorcycle. "75 and does Sam know?" She asked taking my money and giving me two helmets. "Didn't Jasper like the bike? "I asked wondering why they were selling it. "Yes,but now he has a Ferrari now." Alice said pointing to the blue Ferrari with feet under it. "Is that Jazz?"I asked staring at the size 12 bare foot. "Yep well half of him." Alice said grabbing the board with wheels making him fall off. "So this is the girl that's byeing my old bike." Jazz stood up carrying running off with my bike. "There it's in your bed of your truck." he said pulling himself under his car. "Thanks." I said walking back down the drive way. I got into my truck driving back to Sam's house finding a worried Embry. "Where were you?" He asked giving me hug and a kiss. "I was at the Cullens getting something." I said walking to the back of my truck. Embry saw the bike and starres then said "How did you get this?" "Alice was selling it, and can you help me with the bike?" I asked looking at the bike. "Oh Sure." he said getting the bike down. "Oh yeah and here." I said tossing him a helmet. We put on the helmets got on the bike. Embry started the bike and we rode off. We went through the town of Forks which is very small. We rode with smiles plastered on our faces the whole time. We drove back to Sam's house. "Are you crazy?" Sam yelled looking through the window at my bike. "Yes, but we have helmets and everything and Embry will be driving mostly." I said holding Embry's hand. "Why did you get the bike?" Sam asked closing the curtains. "So I wouldn't make Jacob phase." I said looking towards Embry. "Anyone hungry?" Emily asked carrying diffrent kinds of pies. One of my favorites Embry and I shared Chocolate Silk Pie with Marshmallow Meringue. Embry and I love that kind of pie and I know how to make one. I make one for all my friends birthdays. We ate pie and laughed until ten-thirty and then the guys left and I fell asleep.


	16. Surprize

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Taylor's POV  
All my friends are happy and imprints nothing can get better. I woke up to sunlight and warmth. Embry was laying by me. " Good morning Beautiful." He said staring into my eyes. "Have you ever heard of the song Good Morning Beautiful by Steve Holy." I asked womdering why he said that. "Just now and I have it stuck in my head." He said hitting the side of his head. "Don't do that I like the song." I said making him stop hitting his head. "Okay,so do you want to get breakfast or what." I said ruining the moment. "Sure" He said pulling me up. "Do you want blueberry muffins?" I asked Embry. He nodded and helped me make the muffins. "Ooo someone has a cooking buddy." Jacob said coming in the livingroom with Anna Marie. I was going to make a comeback but Embry beat me to it. "Your mom has cooking buddy." Whenever anyone brought up his mom he would shut up. "Thanks Em." I said as I put the muffins away to cool. "Want one Jake." I said handing him a muffin. "No poision, right." Jacob asked looking at Embry. He shook his head and grabbed two for us. "Anna Marie want one." I asked getting a plate full of them. "Sure." she said taking one. Quil and Jared came in and said"Cool Muffin Party." They took one and we played Have you done it yet. I went first and asked "Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?" All of us raised our hands. Finally Jake took her on his bike. Jake asked "Have you ever broken three or more bones in your body?" Embry,Jacob, Quil and I raised our hands. "Which bones?" Jacob asked not knowing I'm a klutz. "Toe,Thumb,and part of my wrist." I said trying not to look around. Embry was trying not to laugh but not very succesful. Embry was holding me and he was vibrating but he wasn't mad he was laughing. "I have an awesome boyfriend don't I Anna Marie?" I asked making Embry stop laughing. "I broke my thumb by punching a guy,but by all means keep laughing." I said looking at Anna Marie. She saw the fight and told me why I broke my thumb.

Embry'sPOV  
Everytime we play this game I find something out about her. Like first of all she is part klutz but I'm fine with that. She can twist a cherry stem in her mouth, and she wants to go hang gliding. We played this game until Sam said We had to run patrol. I've always wonder what they do while we patrol. "Probably talk about us" Jacob thought with pride. "Yes cause they would so do that." I thought. "Not Tay,but the unfreaky ones." Jacob thought. "I have the leeches numbers so shut up Jacob" I thought back. "Ohh I'm so afraid." Jacob thought. "Okay guys shut up and patrol." Sam thought. "So how's AnnaM?" I asked in my thoughts. "Fine she and I are officaly girlfriend and boyfriend."Jacob thought. "Yeah Romeo finally got the girl." Paul thought chuckling like he was killing a cat. "I'm phasing back ya'll can if you want." Sam thought as he hid behind a bush. I phased and ran back to Sam's house to find Tay on the phone and nodding and laughing. I came back to Tay nodding and laughing. "So who was that?" I asked after she hung up. " My friend who's in Alabama and my mom." She said. "Um Embry, we have to talk." She said pulling me outside. "I'm sorry for anything I did just don't break up we can fix this." I said almost in tears. She looked at me,laughed and said "Embry, I don't want to breakup with you, actualy my mom and my friend since 7th grade wants to meet you." She said. "Haven't I meet your friends?" I asked thinking she was talking about Zoey and AnnaM. "You haven't met Jesse yet." She said smiling. "You scared me you know." I said kissing her. "How you haven't done anything that would make me want to break up with you." She said giving me a face that said "I will love you forever." "When are they coming?" I asked nervous about meeting her mom. "Surprize,tommorow." She said smiling. "Did you know before today?" I asked wondering if she was going to tell before they came. "Not until today." She said kissing my forehead. I looked down and noticed she was standing on a stool to reach my forehead. I noticed on the stool she was bending down to kiss my head. So I picked her up of the stool and said "Your tall enough without the stool." She got of the couch grabbed the stool and put her feet on the stool making it a foot rest. This moment was perfect and I wish everyday could be like this one.


	17. Permision

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Taylor's POV  
Four hours til my mom and Jesse are coming. Embry is trying to pick out a shirt while pacing. He picked one of my favorite blue shirts he has. "Let's go." He said almost going out the door. "Embry, your in your boxers." I said laughing. He looked down horrified and almost screamed. He ran upstairs to get some shorts while I sat on the couch. Embry's mom came in the kitchen and said "What was all that yelling?" Embry came down when I said "Your son is meeting my mom and forgot to put on pants." She laughed and checked to make sure he had on pants now. "Now let's go."Embry said opening the door. We were riding in Embry's truck when we passed Jacob and Anna Marie. They were on there way to the beach. I pointd out the window and said "Looks like Jake will get Anna Marie to cliff dive." Embry looked and laughed saying "If he does that he rules." I had told Embry that Anna Marie hates extreme sports. We were still sitting at a red light when we heard a girly scream and laughing. "Well he succeded." I said laughing. We finally got to Sam's to see a laughing Jacob and a wet Anna Marie. " Anna Marie your not a chicken any more you jumped." I said smiling. "Not exactly, Jacob pushed me then jumped." she said glaring at Jacob. " Jacob,that was a bad thing to do," I said scolding him," but thank you ." "Um your welcome." He said womdering if I was okay. "Anna Marie, come you have to admit it is pretty fun." I said looking at Anna Marie. "Well it was kind of fun but I'm never doing it again." she said. "I don't think Jacob will take you anymore now he knows it's too dangerous." I said remembering when Embry told me that I would only dive once. "She's right." Jacob said trying to make Anna Marie happy. "Oh Jacob." She said before hugging him. In a few minuets her shirt and hair was almost dry. Embry is still pacing like a lunatic. "Embry,calm down it's just my mom not the president." I said pulling him down into the couch. He sat for a minuet then sprang back up. "Embry,if you don't sit down I'm going to pop a wheelie on my bike." I said putting on a serious face. He ran over and sat down by me and said "No wheelies or any other tricks." "Stay. I said getting up to get a coke. He was still sitting on the couch when I came back and tossed him a coke. "Good Embry." I said patting his head like a dog. "I'm not a dog," he whispered in my ear," but I have had dog food before." "Eww why did you?" I asked looking at him like he was eatting it now. "I was three,"he said putting three fingers up," and we had a dog named Bob." Then the doorbell rang Embry sprang up knocking me down. I got up using the table for a support while Embry got the door.

Embry'sPOV  
Snap it why did I do that. I ran to the door and opened it almost ripping it off the hinges. There was a woman with red hair and a girl around Tay's age with a huge smile. Tay came up by me and said "Mom, Jesse this is my boyfriend Embry." When she said boyfriend her mother's eyes looked over me and Tay and said as I closed the door. "He's a good catch." I nearly yelled yes while doing my victory dance. "So your my friend's boyfriend?" The other girl said again looking me over. To Taylor she held up the thumbs up sign. "Yes both like me." I thought looking over at Jacob. "Anna Marie and another guy I don't know." Jesse said hugging them both. "Um yeah, Jesse this is my boyfriend Jacob."Anna Marie said blushing. They shook hands when Jesse flinched and said "Wow your hot." "Thanks I try." Jacob said flashing her a smile . "No I mean you hand."She said supisious. "It's a rare genetic diease but it's not contagious." Taylor said as Jesse shook my hand. "So what are your plans for the future?" Tay's mom asked me sitting down. "Um well I'm very flexible and I'm taking online classes and we'll see where the wind takes us." I said looking into Tay's eyes. "Intresting so what's your GPA?"Tay's mom asked eyeing me. "Um the last one was 3.7." I said trying to remember it and school was over for both of us. "Tay's is a 4.2." Her mother said looking at her daughter. "Mom please don't I begging you and I don't like brainiacs or dumb jocks,Embry is perfect for me." She said somehow standing up for me. "So did Sam approve of Embry?" Her mother asked. "Yes,he did and we are both happy." Taylor said drawing stuff on my hand. Her mom stopped interogating me and said "You have my permision to date him." After she and Jesse left I said "Because we so cared about your opionion." Tay lookied at me then looked up and said "Amen."


	18. Camping Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Taylor's POV  
I am so excited for the pack camping trip everyone is going even Leah. I haven't seen her in a long time. She and I were like PB and J before I moved down to Alabama. ,Anna Marie,Zoey,Leah,and I are staying into seperate tents. Anna Marie, Zoey,Lee Lee, and I will stay in my pink big tent while Kim,and Emily are in Sam's old tent. Sam and the guys are in the store called getting a new and bigger tent. They are staying together like a real pack. Outside the store is the one guy that will die before he reaches thirty,Mike Newton. "Hey Tay I was thinking that if your not doing anything tonight I could take you to the movies?" He asked fast. "Um Mike you know I have a boyfriend who no offense but why in the world wold I give him up for you?" I asked trying to get him to go away. "Hey baby." Embry said walking over carrying part of the tent. Mike was walking back to the store crying. Little cry baby I thought getting in Embry's truck. "He tried again." I said looking out the window. Embry knew who I was talking about. "We here." Embry said going off road a little. Sam was carrying most of the tent. Jacob had put the parts down and tried to put it together but got tangled up in it. Anna Marie and I got him out and set up there huge tent. It took only secounds to set up the tents. Emily,Anna Marie and I were cooking hotdogs for dinner and getting stuff for smores. Leah was no where to be seen. Kim was with Jared and the other guys stayed by us as we cooked. Embry actally helped us cook them by getting the fire started. He first tried with two sticks nothing happened; he kept going til the sound got on my nerves. "Embry, just use this." I said tossing him my lighter I threatened Edward with. "Where did you get this?" Emry asked as the fire started. "At a gas station I thought we would need it." I said lying. Jacob knew what I did to Edward and he actually said "Good job." Leah came out of a bush scaring Emily really badly. "Let's tell scary stories I'll go first "I said standing up.

He never paid much attention to the neighbors living on his city block until the day the pretty middle-aged widow moved in two doors down from him. She was plump and dark with sparkling eyes, and she always wore dark gloves on her hands, even indoors.

He went out of his way to meet her, and they often "bumped" into each other in the street and stood talking. One day, as she brushed the hair back from her forehead, he caught a glimpse of gold under the glove on her right arm. When he asked her about it, she grinned coquettishly and told him that she had lost one hand a few years back and now wore a golden hand in its place. In that moment, a terrible lust woke in his heart - not to possess the lady herself, but to possess the solid gold hand that she wore under her long black gloves.

He courted the widow with every stratagem known to him; flowers, trips to the theater, gifts, compliments. And he won her heart. Within a month, they were standing in front of a minister, promising to love one another until death parted them. Within another month, he was a widower and had buried his ailing wife in the local cemetery - without her golden hand. It had been so easy. A slow poison, administered daily to resemble a wasting disease. No one - not his wife, not the family doctor, not their neighbors - suspected murder. And the night after the funeral, he slept with the golden hand under his pillow.

It was a dark night. Clouds covered the moon, and the wind was whistling down the chimney and rattling the shutters of the town house. He was deeply asleep when the door to his room slammed open with a loud bang and a wild wind whipped around the room, scattering papers and books and clothing and table coverings every which way. He sat up, startled by the sudden noise, and his pulse began to pound when he saw a greenish-white light bobbing slowly into the room. Before his eyes, the light slowly grew larger, taking on the shape of his dead wife. She was missing one arm. "Where is my golden hand?" she moaned, her dark eyes blazing with red fire. "Give me my golden hand!"

He tried to speak, but his mouth was so dry with fear that he could only make soft gasping noises. The glowing phantom moved closer to him, her once-lovely face twisted into a hideous green mask. "You stole my life and you stole my hand. Give me back my golden hand!" the dead wife howled. The noise rose higher and higher, and the phantom pulsed with a strident green light that smote his eyes, making them water.

He cowered back against his pillows, and the hard shape of the golden hand pressed against his back. And then he felt the golden hand twitch underneath him as the mangled green phantom that had been his wife swooped down upon him, pressing his face against the pillow in a suffocating green cloud. He tried to scream, but it was cut off suddenly by a terrible pressure against his throat, cutting off his breath. The world went black.

The next morning, when the housemaid came into the room with her master's morning cup of tea, she found him lying dead on the floor, with the golden hand clutched around his throat.

I told the pack to be very quiet and for Sam to wear a gold glove. Sam came up behind Emily and wrappped his arms around her neck. As soon as she saw the glove she started screaming while Leah, Anna Marie and I started laughing. Sam ripped the gold glove off and calmed her down. "What in the world was that about?" He asked looking around at me Anna Marie and Leah. "Emily got scared of one of the stories I told her." I said looking as innocent as ever. "Let me guess the gold hand and that's where the glove came in right." He said trying not to laugh. "Pretty much." I said. We ate dinner and fell asleep none of us dreaming of any golden hand except for Emily.


	19. Thanksgiving and Christmas shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Embry's POV  
Today is Thanksgiving. We are at my house trying to get ready. Well Tay is all ready,but I'm not. I have some shorts on and can't find a shirt. "You know I like it without the shirt." Tay said coming in my room. "Yeah and if it were a choice I'd go without pants right." I said teasing her. "I like that idea." She said with a sly smile. "Come on I found the shirt." I said pulling a crimson polo over my head. We rode in my truck over to Sam's house. In the backyard we're having a cookout for Thanksgiving. Taylor ran over to Emily and Anna Marie and started helping. I followed like a lost puppy. "Hey AnnaM, Emily." I said following her into the kitchen. "You didn't have to help,you can talk to Quil or Jake." She said as she mashed potatoes. "Um Sure." I said trying to find them. I ran outside running right into Jake. "So are you gonna help AnnaM cook?" I asked as he growled and ran off to the kitchen. I ran back in to find him wearing a floral apron while mixing something. I saw Taylor run to her room so I followed her. She sat down and started laughing the loudest ever. As she got her breath back she said "I took pictures and these are so going on facebook." "First send them to me." I said wishing I had my phone with me. We walked back out to find Jake still cooking. We looked at each other then looked at him. "Not a word." He said through his teeth. "Okay not a word." Taylor said going out the door to laugh. I followed and we howled with laughter(no pun indented). The food was awesome even the stuff Jacob made. Jacob's not the worst cook but usually he can only cook hot pockets. We sat at picnic tables that Sam rented. We talked and ate until it got dark. Some couples were slow dancing so I asked "Taylor would you like to dance?" "I'd love to." She said dragging me to the floor. We got on the floor as the song changed to "And we danced" by Brad Paisley. "Very ironic"I said holding her close. "Very."she said as I spun her. As the dancing stop people were starting to go home and I had a question to ask Taylor. "Taylor, we need to talk." I said as AnnaM and Jacob went home. "Did I do something." She asked.

Taylor's POV  
"Did I do something?" I asked scared. I have already had heart break and I'm not going through that now. "No,I just wanted to know if your staying in Forks for Christmas," He said looking into my eyes," And I'm never going to break up with you." I felt like screaming for joy. I knew he loves me it's just well it happens. "They would have to drag my dead body out of Forks for me to miss Christmas." I said as he cringed at the word dead. He's still very protective of me. I sent the pictures to Embry and texted "Aren't these awesome?" I got a text a few minuets later saying "Yep and baby do you want to help me buy Christmas gifts before I forget." "Sure I have to do mine too. We would go shopping tommorow and through out the month until we got everything. We were now driving to the only mall in Port Angles. "Em, what are you going to get your mom?" I asked trying to know what he could get her. "Anything better than what I got her last year." Embry said a little a shamed. "What did you get her?" I asked curious. "A tube of tooth paste." Embry said softly. "Wow how about a gift card to her favorite store." I said thinking about her reaction to a tube of toothpaste. "How about Jake and Quil?" I asked wondering what he could give them. "Um I don't know they like video games but I don't what kind." He said embarassed he didn't know them more. "I get my friends gift cards and cute necklaces."I said trying to help. "Yes Quil will just love a necklace." Embry said sarcasticly. We bought all his presents when I got a text from Alice it said "After Sam's christmas party you and Embry are coming over here no buts." I showed Embry the text and he said "We don't have to go." "No I want to go it could be some fun." I said thinking how they celebrate Christmas.

Embry's POV  
What to get Taylor for Christmas. I could ask Edward he is always in her mind or I could ask AnnaM, but then she'd tell Taylor. I'll use option 1 for now.  
We got home around nine. I drove back to my house and locked the presents in my closet. I need to call Edward to ask him. I dial the number to Carlisle.  
Phone conversation  
**Carlisle _Embry Edward  
_Are you okay embry is everything okay with Tay_  
Everything's fine I just need Edward's help.  
__What do you need  
__Do you know what Tay likes  
Aren't you suppose to know  
Maybe please help I'm begging  
Good puppy and all she thinks of is you but she also wants a digital photo frame  
Thank you your awesome Bye  
End of conversation_**

A digital picture frame why didn't I think of that but she doesn't like surprizes.


	20. Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Embry's POV  
Today is December the first. I rode over to Sam's to find Quil and Claire inside. "Hey Guys." I said sitting by Tay. "Hey Em, and Claire, you know I was in our high school version of it. Claire had ercently been adicted to Disney movies and Tay knew everything about them. "Did you film it?" Quil asked putting Claire on his lap. "Yes, but I'm sure embry wouldn't want to see me with any other beast than him." She said teasing me. "I would love to see it." I said as she mouthed play along. "No"I mouthed back. "Okay, let me get it." She said running back to her room. "Here."She said putting it in the T.V. "Who play's the beast?" Quil asked as the credits rolled on that Sam made on it. "Um some vegetarian dude,and I'm not kidding, we also had a scrawny Gaston." She said laughing. "We had to stuff pillows in the arm of his coustume." She whispered. Claire's eyes were glued to the T.V. As the play ended to Claire she said "My friend Jesse played . That was Claire's favorite chracter. "I also have pictures of the coustumes that we wore." She said flipping into a photo album. "Here's me and the Beast," She said pointing to one picture where they were dressed up," and here's Jesse in coustume." " And this is some of the pictures Sam took." She said as she put her hand covering one. "What about this one?" I asked pointing to it. "Well okay I'll move my hand but you'll be mad. " She said moving her hand. It was the final scene with the kiss. I already bought her the frame. I hope she'll like it. "So how was it?" Quil asked. "How was what?" She asked putting the book in Claire's lap. "The kiss." Quil answered smiling. "I only let one Beast kiss me and that is Embry and his girlfriend played Chip." She said kissing my fore head. "Did ya'll hang out after practice?" I asked intrested. "Oh yeah we were all friends afterwards." She said laughing. "Wait didn't Zoey play Chip?" Quil asked after she told him everyone. "Yes and your point is." She said.

Taylor's POV  
After Quil and Claire left I became bored and it's dangerous when I'm bored. "I'm bored." I said in Embry's arms. "So what do you want to do?" He asked letting go. "How about a walk." I said thinking of something. "Sure, let me get a shirt." Embry said looking for a shirt. He found a shirt and we were out the door. We were walking around La Push when we heard the awful voice say" Hey Tay." "Hey Mike please go away." I said giving up on being polite. "Wait first I have a challenge let me see your hand." He said taking my hand. I reconized this as part of a pickup line and said"Your not one of the stupid guys that use pickup lines are you?" I asked pulling my hand back. "Maybe." He said trying to think of another one. "Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only 10 I see!" He said smiling. I felt mad that he would do that I mean Embry is right there. Embry wasn't shaking as much and it was barely noticable.

Embry's POV  
She pulled up a fist and pounded him in the nose. His nose was bleeding when she said" You should see Carlisle." We were walking away when she said "I'm 's just I get mad when he tries when you're right infront of him." She said almost crying. "Why are you sorry I would have done worse to him." I said giving her a confused look. "Do you feel bad about pounding his nose?" I asked trying not to laugh. "No." She said smiing. "Then don't say sorry." I said remembering what my mom would say to me. Tay's phone went off and it was in my back pocket. "Here, your phone is vibrating and it's very ahkward." I said handing her the phone. "Oh it's from Alice." She said answering the phone. "Yeah,sure be right there." She said before hanging up. "Hey, do you want to go to the Cullens with me?" She asked knowing I don't really favor the Cullens. "If your there than sure." I said walking up the road. We were there in minuets. Esme opened the door letting us in. "Hey Alice." She said as Alice pulled her up the steps. I sat on the couch looking around at the house. This house could be a museme all they would need to do is sell tickets. She finally came down with her same jeans and a shirt. It looked like she was only wearing lip gloss. We made it to Sam's house and sat on the couch. We picked the movie Toy Story2 since we couldn't find anything else. She in my arms with her head on my chest. She was still awake almost asleep. So I picked her up andset her down on her bed and went home.


	21. Christmas

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

Embry's POV  
It's Christmas time. I woke up at five-thirty and texted Taylor "Merry Xmas." She texted back "Are you coming over or is your family getting together for Xmas." "I'm coming and remember after Sam's you told Alice we would come." I texted back. "Yeah Alice called at three in the morning so I've been up since." She texted back with a sleepy face. I jumped up and put on some shorts and a light blue T shirt. I have her present wrapped up in red and green wrapping paper. I am going over in my truck and almost screamed at this grandma infront of me. A disabled turtle could go faster. I finally made it to Sam's house to see Taylor in a green Christmas shirt with Pluto on it and some blue jeans. I ran to her and hugged her. I looked up and saw she was wearing a special hat. "Look up." She said smiling. I looked up and saw it was a mistle toe headband. I had bought some and it's now in my back pocket. We kissed until we heard Sam's thunderous cough. Everyone was staring at us and we both were blushing.

Taylor's POV  
We all were sitting around the tree. Sam went first and got Emily a necklace with a butterfly on it. Sam got me a new digital camera. Sam got the guys Tshirts which made all of us laugh. It was Embry's turn when he said "I'd rather give you this at the Cullens." So after that we drank eggnog and watch old christmas movies until two. "It's time." I said dragging Embry out of the house and to his car. We rode to the Cullens when I heard someone singing well no yelling out the lyrics to "Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer." I still had on my headband that Emily gave me. We got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk to the front door. We were greeted by Esme opening the door letting us in. "Love the headband." Emmett said putting something on his head. Alice and Jasper came out and handed me and Embry a gift and we did the same. I opened mine and it was a very cute pair of yellow box flipflops. Embry opened his and it was a fortune 8 ball. Everyone but Embry laughed. I pulled him down and whispered in his ear " Alice can't see your future so it can instead." He laughed while holding me. "Now open mine" Emmett yelled shoving his and Rose's in our faces. Embry opened his and it was a dog food bowl. I could help but laugh. When I was done I opened mine. It was a turned over book with a post it that said "Turn Book over." I turned over and to my horror the title of the book was "How to take care of puppies." I put the book down and laughed. I showed it to Embry and we both laughed. Edward was about to give us his and Bella's when I said "If it's like Emmett's please do not make us open it infront of everyone." He nodded ad gave us the gift. It was a necklace for me with a my birthstone on it and Embry got a calendar. "How did you know it was garnet." I asked him remembering that I didn't tell anyone but Embry. He tapped his head and pointed to Embry. "Let me guess you thought about my birthday." I asked Embry seriously. "Um maybe and now time for my gift." Embry said giving me my present. I opened the present and a necklace was taped to the box of the digital photo frame. The necklace had a carved silver wolf on it and beads of diffrent color. "Oh my gosh." I said holding the frame and untaping the necklace. "Um we got to go." Embry said looking at a watch that Carlisle and Esme got him.

Embry's POV  
The reason I was thinking of her birthday was because I want to propose to her on that day. It's hard waiting til January 14th but I'll do it. I was thinking that we should elope. One reasons cause Sam would say that we are too young, but I love her so much I just don't know how she'll like the idea. Well I'll find out on January 14th.


	22. THE PROPOSEL

I don't own Twilight. Little cursing on Sam's part but all good.

Embry's POV  
I asked Alice to help me pick out a ring for her while her and her friends are ot shopping. I heard a knock on the door and opened it to reavel a smiling Alice and a well not smiling Jasper. "So are you ready to get her ring." Alice said pulling us to her porshe. I was already nervous. I mean what if she says no or laughs in my face. "Calm down Dude gees louisy." Jasper said getting into the car. I instantly felt calm and happy. We pulled up to Tiffany's and I hit my head on the car. "Calm down jumpy." Jasper said patting my head. THe only person that can do that is Taylor. Alice opened the door and we were ambushed by sales people. Alice took us to one of her favorite sales people and I looked around. Finally I found the ring. It was a princess cut and a small diamond. I asked Jasper what in the world princess cut ment and he said "I have no clue." I bought the ring for her and I'm smiling as wide as I can. Jasper is trying to calm me down.

Taylor's POV  
I'm at the mall with Anna Marie and sadly Jacob. He hates my driving and my truck. He was so annoying I let him drive. He thinks if he messes with my truck it will go faster. "I only trust Rosalie with my truck and the last time I checked you're not her." I said sitting back in the seat. I was also the third wheel in a bicycle of love. Do you know how akward it is to see your friend kiss someone you hate. I coughed really hard and they barely heard me. I got a text from Embry saying"Meet me at the beach at 8:30 I love you." I sighed for some reason and Jacob grabbed my phone and read it. "Aww some one has a date on their birthday." He had it over my head making me jump for it. "Jakie, give her phone back." Anna Marie said. He gave it back and while Anna Marie was looking at something I made the whipped sign.

Embry's POV  
I am very nervous it's 8:28. What if she doesn't come? "Oh wait there she is." I thought as she ran down the beach barefoot. She was wearing some dark blue skinny jeans and a navy blue blouse. We sat on a rock and ate while we talked. "Are you okay, you seem a little jumpy?" She asked almost making me blurt out that I was going to propose. "Taylor Marie Ulley I love you and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" I said kneeling down pulling out the ring. She couldn't speak she just nodded and hugged me as I put the ring on her hand. "Does Sam know?" She asked coming back to reality. "No and well I was thinkng that we should elope." I said nervous that she didn't like the idea. "Yes." She said hugging me.

Sam's POV  
I was patrolling the woods when I heard Taylor Marie Ulley, I love you and I want to be with you forever." "Oh god he's proposing. Then I heard another thing about eloping and Tay said yes. I wanted her to be happy and I know she'll be taking care of but does any Uncle want their neice to elope. "Why are they eloping." I thought. "Anna Marie needs to know and somehow help me get them married." I thought. They walked in hand and hand when "Anna Marie said "Why are ya'll eloping?" They looked at eachother and said "Eloping who's eloping." "Taylor , don't play stupid Sam told me." "For the first time I ain't playing." She said lying through her teeth. "How does Sam know." She whispered to Embry. He shrugged and whispered back "Oh snap patrolling He was patrolling when I said that." "No." I said protective over my niece. "THat's exactly why I thought of eloping." Embry yelled walking out the door. "No ya'll are going to have a wedding." I said getting madder. "Okay whatever makes me Mrs. Taylor Marie Call." She said smiling. I walked outside giving the girls time to talk. I found Embry on the rock he proposed on. "THE only way you and Taylor are getting married is if we through ya'll a wedding." I said pulling myself down to the rock. He looked up smiled and said "I thought you didn't like me." "Psh not like you your higher on my list then Quil." I said making him laugh. "Now go to your fiance she's worried about you." I said pushing him up.

Embry's POV  
I ran to my fiance forgetting that I drove over here. "Fiance I like that word." I thought to myself opening the door. Alice and Rosalie were in side with Taylor and Anna Marie. "Show us the ring." They all yelled. I thought sh would be deaf from all the screams mostly Emily's. Rosalie looked back at me smiled and said "You did good." Taylor and I were both beaming at her friends. "Oh snap." She yelled sitting down. "What is it Tay?" I asked worried about what happened. "We have no wedding planner." She whispered in my ear. "That's okay and isn't your friend Jesse a wedding planner." I said remembering her telling me that. "I'll do it." Alice screamed running to Taylor. "Can you work with Jesse?" She asked seriously. "Yes and when does she come?" Alice asked bouncing up and down. "I'll go call her." She said running to grab her phone. I followed her and was holding her in my arms when her phone picked up. "Hey, Jesse, You know when you said that you would through my own wedding, well pack your bags and get up here." She said waiting for her responce. "That's wondrerful is it that tan guy that I met a few months ago." she asked. Embry laughed at the description. "Yes, and his name is Embry." I said not liking the description. We went back into the livingroom where Alice bambared me with the Wedding plans. I dialed Jesse's number and gave the phone to Alice. "There talk to her she should be here tomorow."


	23. THe Wedding

I don't own Twilight. I haven't been to a wedding in a long time so this may not be correct.

Taylor's POV  
Alice and Jesse went crazy with our wedding. My dress is one that I picked out and they liked it. It's a mermaid like dress and has sparkles at the top of it and has one shoulder(pic on profile). The wedding is tommorow and we both are freaking out. Jake has been calling me saying "Embry is shaking like a Chiuaua what did you do." Jasper has been very helpful. Alice and Jesse are doing who knows what while Anna Marie and Zoey are sitting with me telling me to get a grip. Anna Marie is my maid of honor and Zoey is on my bridal party. We didn't want a big wedding but in a small town and a public place that's impossible. My phone started vibrating and I saw it was Embry and so I answered it. "Hey, Em what's up." I greeted him. I got no answer just breathing. "Embry, pull it together if I were over their I would have slapped you." I yelled into the phone making him stop breathing into the phone. I heard a slapping noise and heard Quil say "Don't hurt me your finance told me to ." With that the phone went dead. Embry is staying at Quil's house so there's no way he can see my wedding dress before the wedding. Sam knows he will have to give a speech so he's working on it now. It's about nine o'clock and the details are finished.

Embry's POV  
I was almost asleep when I got a text from my finance soon to be wife it said "Details are finally over can't wait to see you at the aisle I'm the one in white, sleepy tight." THat made me breath hard for a second then I realized I was marrying my dream girl in less than. I looked at the clock it said 11:59. I would be marrying her in less than 24 hours. I feel asleep to that happy dream of bliss. My alarm clock went off at five thirty. Quil came over and said "Dude, you're getting married." I let him in and he went straight to the fridge. "THanks you're a big help." I yelled to the kitchen. My mom got up to get some coffe and I join her getting some too. She loves Taylor like her own daughter and I'm glad. I stood up as she left to see Taylor and starting pacing in a circle. "If you fall through the floor I'm not getting you." Quil said with chips in his mouth.

Taylor's POV  
I took a shower using my favorite shampoo that smells like strawberries until Alice banged on the door saying "Get out we need to do your hair." THey basicly just dried and straighten my hair. I kept my classic bob. I shew them out so I can put my dress and everything. I put it on and told them to come in. Alice, Jesse, Emily. Zoey and Leah saw my dress. THey all loved it even Leah. Sam still hasen't seen the dress. THey called Sam and he almost cried. "You look just like your mom but more of your dad." I had been always told I look like my dad. "Thanks Sam." We rode in two seperate cars. Sam and Emily in his truck and my friends in my truck. They wouldn't let me drive so I guess it was a surprize.

Embry's POV  
I'm now pacing in a circle waiting for her to walk down the aisle. Jacob is my best man and is thumping my ear when ever I start to pace. Just then wow her dress looks amazing. She starts to walk down the isle with Sam. Oh god am I nervous I thought just then I was hit with calmness. I looked oer at Jasper and silently thanked him. She is smiling as wide as she can and so am I but I'm still nervous. As SAm gives her away for the first time I've seen him he smiled and said "Be careful with her." THe preacher that was marrying us was the preacher from Taylor's church. "Now it's time for the vows." He said as I found mine in my head and the ring. "I Embry CAll, take you Taylor Marie Ulley, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." I said slipping the ring on her finger. ""I, Taylor Marie Ulley, take you Embry Call, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." She said slipping it on my finger. "Now you may kiss the bride." the preacher said. We kissed then I remembered there was children here so we broke the kiss.


	24. Author's note

Author's note  
Hey if u liked this I check out the Sequel Summer Lovin for a life time.


End file.
